


You’re a Natural

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You're a Natural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	You’re a Natural

_**Witches**_.

Now you totally understood why Dean hated them. You were currently running from a pretty nasty one. How the hell was she that fast? She didn’t look anywhere close to fit! You were getting warn out. You chanced a look behind you, causing you to run smack into her chest.

Looking up, you were breathing heavy. You could faintly hear the boys yelling for you. She had managed to capture you, which meant you didn’t have any weapons on you. 

Sam skid to a stop, looking around. “Y/N?!” He looked around, panicked. He furrowed his brow as he heard sniffling.

“ _Sammy_!” You cried, coming out from behind a tree. “Is she gone?”

He stared at you. Or. Young you. Standing in front of him was a little girl, no more than five or six. The shirt you had been wearing was now a dress. Your hair was messy and your eyes were puffy from crying. “Y/N?” He breathed out, walking up to you and keeling.

Your Y/E/C eyes looked up at him, full of fear. “I’m cold!” Your feet were bare, and he knew that all you were wearing was a shirt. He could hear someone coming up behind him and pulled his gun, turning to face whoever it was. Looking up, you saw Dean. “Dean!” You ran to him, hugging his leg.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at Sam. “Uh, _Sammy_?”

Sighing, he stood up. “Witch got drop on Y/N it seems.”

Dean’s face softened as he looked down at you. Pulling off his coat, he wrapped it around you and picked you up. “I hope this wears off. It’s not like we can raise a _kid_.” He sighed, turning and heading back the way he came.

“I want Sammy!” You whined, trying to reach out to him.

“Okay, okay. Come here.” Sam gave you a small smile and took you out of Dean’s arms. “I’m here.” Your little arms wrapped around his neck as he rubbed your back. You buried your face against his neck and sniffled. Dean shook his head. “Look, Dean, we’re only a few hours from the bunker. I think we should just get back.”

He glanced at his younger brother. “Why not stay the night?”

Sam gave him a bitch face. “She’s _terrified_! Don’t you think she’d be better off somewhere she knows, somewhere safe?”

“Fine. You’re sitting in back with her, though!” Dean snapped.

* * *

On the way back to the bunker, you curled up to Sam and fell asleep. He’d been your best friend, and all your tiny self new was that he was your safe place. The closest thing to a father figure you had at the moment. Your small hand gripped his coat, as you were using Dean’s as a blanket.

Half way there, you woke up. “I have to pee!” You whined.

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror. “Hold it!”

“Dean!” Sam snapped. “Look, there’s a sign for Walmart. I’ll run in and get her clothes at least. Then we can bring her in. I can’t bring her in like _this_.”

“What? She can’t go on the side of the road?” He groaned when he glanced back and saw your face. “Anyone asks, I’m Uncle Dean, got it?” You quickly nodded.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What’s that make me?”

Dean smirked. “Welcome to fatherhood, _Sammy_.”  

* * *

Sam shopping for little girl’s clothes, and trying to do so quickly, was hysterical. He looked completely lost. So, he grabbed the first dress he saw, guessed on a package of underwear, and grabbed some slip on shoes. He figured that worked. Right?

Once he paid, he hurried out to find you squirming. “I’m sorry, I was overwhelmed.” He gave you an awkward smile, pulling the tags off everything. “Dean, why don’t you get a cart and grab her a snack?” Noting the look he got, he sighed. “We’re here! We don’t know how long this is going to last! Do you want her raiding _your_ closet for shirts? You get food, I’ll go with her to get clothes!”

Dean got out, slamming the door before storming off. Taking care of a five year old wasn’t something he had planned to do again!

Sam helped you quickly change, although he hoped you didn’t remember this when this wore off. The shoes were a tough too big, but they would do. Your hand was comically small compared to his. He walked you to the front bathrooms, and stood outside waiting for you. When you came back out, you had a smile on your face. “Better?” He smiled.

“Yup!”

A passing woman smiled at the two of you as he picked you up. “It’s always nice to see such loving fathers.” She commented. “She looks very happy.”

Sam smiled at you. “Thank you.” 

* * *

Sam had let you pick out two sets of pajamas (because you couldn’t choose between the pink princess ones and the cute Elmo ones and nearly cried), two pairs of pants, four shirts, another dress, socks, and a pair of sneakers. He also grabbed crayons, coloring books, and let you pick out a toy. Of course you’d forced him down the Barbie isle. That’s where Dean found you. “I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you.” He sighed.

“Look, Uncle Dean!” You held up the doll you finally chose. “Daddy said I could get her!” It was a Princess Barbie.

Not one to be out done, and seeing how you lit up, Dean crouched. “How about this…Why don’t you pick out _one_ more. She can’t be lonely, can she? She’s gonna need a friend!”

You gave him a quick hug before running back down the isle. Sam turned to Dean. “ _Really_?”

Dean shrugged. “What?”

“You’re buying her another one?”

“Would you rather me let her run around the bunker?” He pointed out.

Moments later, you came back with a Fairy Barbie. “This one!”

Dean chuckled and took it. “Alright, you guys go check out, and I’ll go grab her some shampoo and all that crap she’s gonna need.” Even if you were only young for a short time, he wouldn’t let you go without things you needed. And he was sure you’d use it when normal anyway.  

Sam picked you up and put you in the cart. “Come on.”

* * *

Back at the bunker, you fell asleep on the couch holding a small stuffed animal Dean had surprised you with. Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Call Cas. I’ll put her in her room.” He said before lifting you in his arms.

While Sam carried you away, Dean called out for Cas. “Cas! Bit of a problem here!” He groaned. “Cas! Stop ignoring me!” Nothing. “Son of a bitch.” Giving up for now, he made his way to the library to start looking for any idea how long this would last.  

Sam walked in, running his hand through his hair. “No word from Cas?” He sat across from Dean. 

“Nope. We need him and he’s no where to be found.” Dean kept his face in the book. “Hence why I’m looking in a damn book.”

“I’ll take that other book.” Sam reached over, taking the book that was to Dean’s left.

* * *

Come one that morning, Sam yawned and slammed the book shut. “Alright, I’m headed to bed. Who knows what time she’ll wake us up.”

Dean chuckled. “ _You_. You’re Daddy. I’m just the cool uncle.”

Sam shook his head and made his way to his room. Walking in his room, he noticed the small lump in his bed. He moved towards it, and you sat up, having only been there a short time. **_“Why are you in my bed?”_** He asked, sitting on the side.

“My room’s scary! It’s dark.” You whined. “Can I sleep in here? _Please_!”

“Just tonight. Now get to sleep. It’s late.”

You grinned at him before giving him a big hug. “Thanks! Night!” As you curled back into his bed, he sighed.

* * *

You’d been that age for a month. Which meant that Sam was used to being woken up at six in the morning, Dean was more than used to making your favorite pancakes on Saturdays, and they were oddly okay with that. Your room looked more like a little girl’s room now, which meant a lot of pink. Which you insisted was your favorite color.

Finally, Cas showed up. “There you are!” Dean sighed on morning at breakfast.

You smiled up at him as your feet swung underneath you, a bite of Fruity Pebbles in your mouth. You waved as you swallowed. “Hi!”

Cas tilted his head to the side. “ _Y/N_?” He mused.

“Yup!” You laughed at how confused he looked. “A mean lady did this.”

Looking towards Dean, it was clear he wanted a clarification. “A witch.” Dean corrected. “We haven’t been able to find a way to reverse it.”

“Well, if it hasn’t faded, and you can’t reverse it, it may be permanent.” He informed Dean. “She may have to grow up naturally.”

Dean went pale. “ ** _Sammy_**!” He yelled, making you jump. “Get in here!”

Sam came in from the library, book in hand. “What? Oh, hey, Cas.”

“It’s looking like you’re stuck playing Daddy to Y/N.”

“What?”

“ _Basically_ , if it hasn’t faded, and we can’t find a way to fix it- she’s going to have to grow up the normal way.” Dean pointed out, getting up and tossing the rest of his breakfast. “Lost my appetite.” He groaned. You’d been hunting with them a couple years, you were like a little sister to them. Now? You were in their care.

As a kid.

A little _girl_. Oh, that’s not something he was looking forward to.

Sam sighed and went to crouch next to your chair. “We have a friend, Jodi. She’s nice. Would you want to stay with her instead? It can’t be much fun with us old guys around here.” He offered gently.

Your eyes watered. “I want to stay here with you and Uncle Dean!” You jumped down and ran down the hall to your room.

“Uncle Dean?” Cas asked.

Sam shot him a look. “Not now, Cas.” He said before following you. “Great. Not even a teenager and my ’ _daughter_ ’ is slamming her bedroom door.” He muttered.


End file.
